The major aim of the proposed research is to analyze the processes underlying the severe memory defects of alcoholic Korsakoff patients. The specific investigations are designed to determine whether the Korsakoff's mnemonic difficulties represent failures in consolidation, increased sensitivity to interference, or failures in encoding. Tests of short-term and long-term memory employing both verbal and non-verbal materials, are being administered to the patients. In addition to the Korsakoff patients, some of these tests of human memory are being used with chronic alcoholics (non-Korsakoffs) to assess the state of their memory capacities.